thornsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Commands
Commands Travel Commands n r -this command takes you along the north road til you reach a crossroad or the end of the road. This command works for all directions (s = south etc) e 20 -this command takes you 20 steps to the east. You can change to any amount from 1-99 and it works in all directions. /run or /r -your character and mount will attempt to run. /walk or /w -your character and mount will walk. u -your character will attempt to go up one level. d -your character will attempt to go down one level. on the keypad 2 -south 4 -west 6 -east 8 -north 5 -stop Clan Commands /clan - See a list of clan members. /clan help - See this command list. /clan found - Found a clan with the designated name. /clan accept - Accept a pending invitation to join a clan. /clan decline - Decline a pending invitation to join a clan. Or just wait 1 minute. /clan quit - Leave your current clan. /cc - Chat a message to your entire clan. Action Commands The following commands are called slash commands and are typed the same as when speaking, but with a slash in front. /track Used to locate the tracks of anyone or anything that has passed by your current location. Use this to find deer, boar, or bears in order to hunt them for fur (bear), leather (boar and deer), and sinew (deer). Once you fail to find a track in your spot you will have to move before tracking again. Once you find a track you can click (follow) to move in the direction of the track and automatically spot the track again. Keep doing this until you locate your prey. Be sure to hide before you get close to a deer because they will run away when they see you. /hide Used to hide in the forest. People and animals will not be able to see you from a distance. If you move you and you fail a skill check you will become visible. Once proficient at hiding you can move around, albeit slowly, without detection as long as you remain in forested terrain. Used for hunting (see track) and ambushing. /visible /unhide Typically 'vis' for short, this command causes you to stop hiding. /stop This will stop you from moving or stop your current action. /drink This command is used next to a stream, river, or container with liquid in it. You must be in the same spot as the container, but only need to be in a spot adjacent to a body of water to drink from it. You don't need to be IN the water. Containers that can be held will also have a clickable drink command on them when you pick them up. /swap Swaps whatever is in each hand to the other hand. /speak Used to change the language you are speaking. When you hear a proficient speaker speak a language you will slowly learn it. Example: /speak Gaeldor /tell Used to direct your speech at someone. Like a normal say, it can only be heard by people in your spot. The only difference from a normal say is that it adds the person's alias to the resulting line so that people know who you are talking to. /shout This will allow your speech to be heard by anyone within view. This means anyone up to 7 spots away, which is the range of your map. /dig /dig When holding a spade (similar to a shovel) you can either '/dig stone' or '/dig clay'. You must be in a clearing to dig for stones. You must be on a bank to dig for clay. When a couple dozen stones have been dug up the clearing will turn to meadow. Clay is never depleted. Clay is mainly used for molds by the metal caster and locksmith, and for some recipes line the furnace pit. Stones are used for building. /pan When holding a pan and standing in a stream you can use this command to search for nuggets of tin or copper. Copper is used for many things including tools, weapons, and armor. 10 copper makes 1 bar and different molds require different numbers of bars, usually 1, 2, 4, or 6. If you add 1 tin nugget per bar you will get bronze instead of copper. Bronze is stronger and better for wood axes, weapons, and armor. It is not necessarily better for things like locks, arrows, or most other tools. Iron is so rare in Ebinoth that you will almost never see it, but it does exist. /chop When holding an axe this command is used to chop down trees. A felling axe is fastest and bronze axes are faster than copper. Stone axes are carried by the boar'kin and are extremely slow, but allow you to obtain a basic axe for wood cutting. Once a tree is chopped down you will be able to click the trunk and then click 'split' to begin turning the trunk into planks of timber used in building. A broad axe is fasted for splitting planks. /camp Used to build a campfire, which is used to cook meat. Soon also to be used to boiling pots and alchemy. /friends /friend The friend list allows you to see when your friends are online. You add a friend to your friend list by typing /friend followed by their full character name, not their alias. They must also add you or else you won't see them when they are online. To see your friend list type /friends without anything after it. To remove someone from your friend list just use the same command as you did when adding them. Example: /friend Thrull af Dalgard /chat This allows you to speak to everyone of your race (currently works to speak to everyone in the game of all races). You can turn chat on or off by typing the command by itself without saying anything. Example: /chat Hello all! /auction This is like chat, but it comes up a different color and is used to buy and sell things, to find work, or to find someone to do a job for you. /recipes or /rec This gives a list of the crafting professions. Click a profession to see what recipes are available. It will tell you the item, the task points required, the tool required, and the ingredients, in that order. /ooc Use this to let people know you are speaking as yourself and not as your character. It means Out Of Character. Example: /ooc I have to go to bed. /admin This command is for logging any kind of help you need or bug you're having. State your issue COMPLETELY. Think whether you've stated the issue fully before hitting enter. Do not just put that you are having a bug or that you need help. Explain what the bug is or the issue you're having. An admin is not always online to see your issue, but the log is read periodically. Example: /admin Bug... When I give a ticket to a stable master it stays in their hand and they don't give me my horse. /install This command costs 60 task points. When holding a door this command is used to install it into a building that you own. When holding a lock this is used to install it into a door. You must enter the direction of the building's wall or the door. Example: /install door east /uninstall This command costs 100 task points. This command is used to uninstall a door from a building that you own. Example: /install door east /disown This causes you to forfeit ownership of a building. Ownership mainly allows you to install doors and locks. /claim This command must be issued inside a building that has either been disowned or that has not been repaired in the last 34 days and is therefore open to claiming. To repair a building you issue the build command inside the building with timber or stone on the floor, depending on what the building is made out of. You must keep your building in good repair or it will be considered abandoned. /demolish This allows you to knock down a building or building site that you own. You must be holding a hammer. It requires 1 task point for every 40 building points, rounded down, and gives one plank or one stone for every 20 building points, also rounded down. /set sex /set alias /set description This is used to set your sex and descriptions. See the help topic called 'How do I set my sex and descriptions?'. /copy /mold This is used while holding a key and a mound of clay. An armor caster will be able to use the mold to copy your key /lord This is used to see who is lord of the land on whitch you are standing. /Label This is used to mark barrels, pouches, chests and the like.